poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrive in Tokyo/Respect for Tino and Sunset
Here is the scene where everyone take a jet towards Tokyo, Japan in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes take a jet to Tokyo, Japan and lands as they get out they see the view of Tokyo) Tino Tonitini: There it is. Sunset Shimmer: Tokyo. Max Taylor: That's where Rex, Zoe and I live here. Tai Kamiya: We live in japan too. Kari Kamiya: That's right. Sonic: Come on let's do this. Tish Katsufrakis: He's right, we have to save many Legendary Pokémon as soon as possible. Tino Tonitini: Come on let's end this once and for all! Carver Descartes: Right behind you, Ti. (They run off towards Tokyo. Meanwhile the Villains are watching our heroes in the sphere) Kurumi Tokisaki: So, my Shido and his friends have arrived at last. Nightmare Moon: Well too bad for them! Sonata Dusk: Too bad. So sad. Aria Blaze: Go on, love. Adagio Dazzle: If your friends are dead, you will join us forever, Tino. Bowser: Once we're finished with them, we can finally take control all Legendary Pokémon, rule the Earth, and then the galaxy, and then the UNIVERSE!! Apocalypse: '''Bowser, Adagio, Ross, and Tirek, I ask you to come with me and my followers real quick. '''Mr. Ross: '''Why? '''Apocalypse: '''You will see.(teleports them) (Cut to G-Merl in his ship) '''G-Merl: I guess I was wrong. Maybe Tino and Sunset are meant to be together. But I thought I was. What was I thinking of trying to make Tino and Sunset break up? I really want her to be my girlfriend. But Tino found her first. (G-Merl then takes off) (Apocalypse, his followers, and the lead villains arrive in a temple) Adagio Dazzle: Why are we here, Nur? Apocalypse: '''This temple, was said to be the most spiritual place in all of Tokyo. People would come here, to connect with the gods. Cairo was originally supposed to be the center of the universe before I was betrayed. '''Lockdown: '''Every galaxy I've been to, all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. '''Apocalypse: '''Yes. But your Creator's time of being the center has expired. Now Tokyo shall be the center.(raises his arms and Tokyo starts being ripped apart) (when he is done, where the temple should have been, was now a large and grand pyramid) (Later with our heroes are in Tokyo) '''Takuya Kanbara: Tokyo! Our hometown, baby! Max Taylor: You said it, Takuya. Tai Kamiya: Just remember we have no time to have fun or our summer vacation. We got to stop the Villains and save many Legendary Pokémon! Agumon: Yeah, and this could be our last chance! Sonic: Besides. After this epic fight, we'll finally have our summer vacation. Emerl: Yup. Sora: Guys! Follow me! Max Taylor: What's the matter, Sora? Sora: You've got to see this now! (Everyone run as fast as they can later they made it to the Tokyo Main Street) Rika Nonaka: Move! Out of my way! Pops: Oh my! Tino Tonitini: Oh, my, gosh! (Everyone and all the people in Tokyo look up to see a dark portal is on top of Tokyo Tower) Ash Ketchum: What is that? Takato Matsuki: Wow! It looks like a black hole! J.P. Shibayama: It is a black hole! Renamon: No, it's a dark portal. Apocalymon: Hello there again. (Apocalymon shows up) Tai Kamiya: Not you again! Apocalymon: What!? Impossible! How did you come back to life?! Zoe Orimoto: Easy. It was Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They revive us. Mr. Ross: Oh, come on! (Scoffs) Whatever! As soon as we have many Legendary Pokémon including yours we will rule the world anyways. Kurumi Tokisaki: If you want to find us. Come and meet us at Tokyo Tower. (Magneto starts destroying the world by manipulating its magnetic field) (inside the pyramid) Apocalypse:(to Archangel) Go. Join the others. Protect me until the transference is complete. Archangel:(flies off, while the transference begins) (The Villains vanishes in thin air) Matt Ishida: There's no way we can't let those creeps win! Tai Kamiya: You said it, Matt. Now let's go! Emerl: Team Robot! After them! (Everyone runs to go after the Villains. Meanwhile G-Merl landed in Mt. Fuji) G-Merl: This is Tokyo just like Father Time told me about and I'm in Mt. Fuji. And my friends are in trouble now. But for Sunset Shimmer... she actually like Tino than me, I've got to save them, the world and Legendary Pokémon. Hang on guys, I'm coming. (G-Merl gets back to his ship and takes off to Tokyo while the music plays) :Gmerl ::All I wanted was to be on the stage ::But I'm living my dreams ::From inside of a cage ::Don't look away ::Don't turn your back ::Don't you dare disengage ::Joints are rusty, ::Tank is empty, ::Now I'm running on rage ::All alone in Planet Earth ::It drove me half insane ::Even if they'll never hear, ::I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain ::But i just want to be noticed ::I only crave your gave ::But when you look away ::From my display ::It sends me it a craze ::Cause i just want to be notice ::I just want everyone to know ::But now my heart is dark ::My actions are worse than my words, ::I just wanna put on a show (Instrumental solo) :Gmerl ::All I wanted was to play in the band ::Even if it was challenging ::With Tino holding your hand... ::You never listened ::Never bothered ::Never looked my way ::It's only fair for me to visit you ::And make you pay! ::All alone in Planet Earth ::She broke my heart in two... ::You never came to see me ::So now I'm coming to save you ::But i just want to be noticed ::I only crave your gave ::But when you look away ::From my display ::It sends me it a craze ::And i just want to be notice ::I just want everyone to know ::But now my heart is dark ::My actions are worse than my words, ::I just wanna put on a show... Gmerl: Look out Villains... i'm coming for you! :Gmerl ::I just want to be noticed ::I just want to be noticed ::I just want to be noticed ::I just wanna put on a show... ::for you... Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes